The light in his dark
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: For the first time ever, Chazz Princeton is jeleous. Of Jaden Yuki. What does Jaden have that he doesn't? A nice friendship with the girl of his dreams. Srry if summary sucked. look up my sotries on Quizilla do!


~Fallen Angel's~

~Mia Kaiba's P.O.V~

I sighed as I walked to my private Jet with My twin brother, Neo, and our best friend Jaden Yuki. We're supposed to be attending Duel Academy in a few days. Oh yeah! Introductions. I'm Mia Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's sister's daughter. Yeah pretty much we're dang rich. Then there's my twin brother, Neo Kaiba. He's the boy twin. I am not so tall, sadly. I'm as tall as Jaden. I have Long coal black hair with the tips painted blue. My bang's are also painted blue, well, just the tips. I have matching electric blue eyes and pale white skin.

My brother, Neo, Is the same as me, except in boy form. He also painted his tips blue for two reasons. 1) He wanted to stay identical! 2) he loved the color's as well. Today I decided to be Misa- Misa from death note. I'm wearing a black tank top with fingerless leather black gloves that have some sort of shuriken on top. I'm also wearing Short black short's with fish net stocking's that reached past my thigh so the shorts covered them. I was also wearing black knee- high boots. To complete my made up cosplay I was also wearing a lot of silver belt's on my shorts. Also some necklace's. To complete my made up cosplay, I did my hair like Misa's. Don't know who she is? Look up Misa Ayame.

"Omigee! This is going to be so awesome!" Jaden said as we sat on some seat's in my private jet. 'My' private jet because we each have one. Spoiled.. Maybe. Ok, ok! Yes we are, but we're not stuck up or snobby. How else would we be with Jaden? I smiled at Jaden as he sat down across from us eating a banana sundae happily. "Yeah, but promise me you'll pass the exam" I said. He nodded happily and I laughed when he had Ice-cream all over his face. 'What's so funny?" He asked, confused. "Omigee Jaden I freaking love you!" I said as I passed him a napkin. He smiled and wiped his face off, getting the clue. "Glade to be loved!" He said. "Oi, wazzup ma Amigo's!" Neo called from behind us.

I turned around and smiled. "Gee? Why so Mexican?" I asked. He grinned and jumped on the seat next to me. "Remember when we went to Mexico With Jay Jay?" He asked. I sighed happily thinking back to how Jaden had gotten us kicked out of a Mexican restaurant because He cussed at the waiter in Spanish. Jaden frowned. "Hey, I dint study Spanish all right!" he complained. I giggled at his childish act. "We will be arriving soon" The dude driving the plane said.

Neo and I groaned in unison. "I'm feeling de butterfly's!" I complained. "Me too!" Neo agreed. "I'm not" Jaden said. Gee I guess being hyper does help. Once we landed, Neo and I threw ourselves to the grass, hugging it. Jaden came behind us, laughing his ass off. "Land!" Neo and I screamed. We received a few glance by Teen's standing near by. Jaden laughed harder and eventually fell. "Mwuahaha!" I laughed evilly. Jaden growled and pounced on me. "Oww Jay Jay!" I growled playfully, throwing him off.

Neo got up and helped Jaden and I up. "God you guy's are such idiots" Neo said, smirking. "Man shut the hell up" Jaden said trying to sound like the blue unicorn from Charlie the unicorn. I joined in. "No, you shut the hell up!" I said laughing. We all laughed and eventually, I fell on Jaden. "mother f*ucker!" I yelled as I went down. "Language sweetie" Neo said, helping us up again. "WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME FOOL?" I yelled, smirking. "Cuz I dun feel like it britch" He said. "God you sound like a girl" Jaden said from behind me. "RAPE FROM BEHIND" I yelled. Jaden laughed and gave me the evil eye. "Yesh, and I'm also bringing.. SEXY BACK!" He yelled standing next to Neo. "Them mother f*ucker's don't know how to act" Neo joined in.

"You guy's are such loser's" We heard some one say from behind us. We all turned around, glaring furiously. There was a boy with coal black hair that had some weird mow hawk on and matching black eye's. I have to say, he was cute but I have to push my girly thought's behind me. "Shut the f*uck up and go screw your self" I growled. He stared at me in shock and then one of the dude's he was with spoke up. "Hey, you don't talk to Chazz Princeton like that!" He said getting up in my face. I remained still, with a bored look on my face.

"Get away from her" Jaden and Neo growled. "It's all right, I suppose THIS is how you talk to a KAIBA" I said, smirking. The guy was in utter surprise. "I-I'm so sorry!" He said, backing off. The guy named Chazz Princeton was even in more surprise. I sighed. "I don't have time for this crap, come on My fallen angel's! I shall lead the way britche's" I yelled turning around. "Hey I'm not done here!" Chazz said, grabbing my arm. He must've pulled it to hard because next thing I knew, I was laying on top of him.

I blushed bright red and he had pink on his cheeks. I quickly snapped myself out of it, even do I dint want to, and got up. "HELP! RAPIST ON ISLAND!" I yelled, running away. Neo sighed while Jaden just laughed. Soon enough they caught up with her.

~Chazz Princeton's P.O.V~

I got up slowly, watching the girl leave. A part me wanted to hold on to her, and have her. I sighed and dusted off my pant's. I looked back at the two guy's who had decided to follow me. Hey I cant complain, it make's me look cooler. "Lets go, we've got exam's to pass" I said. They nodded and followed.

I walked to where the exam's where being held, thinking about the girl. She was extremely beautiful. She looked nothing like Kaiba. First off, I dint even know he had a daughter! I sighed. 'I cant think of her, she is nothing to me!' I mentally scolded myself. But, is she really nothing to me?

When we got there, I got the surprise of my life. She was standing there, with the idiot and her twin brother.

~Mia Kaiba's P.O.V~

I sat there on Jaden's lap, watching some kid named Syrus duel. Now me sitting on Jaden's lap may seem like we're dating but thing is, he offered. Sine were good friends, I accepted. After all there where no more seat's available. The three of us where really nervous. I stared back at Jaden, trying to smirk. "Oi, Jay I thought you where ready for this" I said, trying not to laugh. He glared playfully at me. "I was but this seem's so hard!" He complained. I laughed and looked back at the duel.

~Chazz Princeton's P.O.V~

I growled as I saw the girl from earlier sitting on the idiot's lap. I guess it was official, I'm in love with the girl called Mia Kaiba. I am not going to give her up to that brunette retard. I sat on the chair next to The idiot. Where a guy had just left. I looked over at her, she was so pretty, but sitting on HIS lap.

I looked over at her again, now she was texting, leaning on his chest, his arm's unconsciously wrapped around her waist. I growled mentally. "And now Mia Kaiba to the dueling arena." Crowler said. I looked over at her to see if she was nervous. Instead she wore a smirk, with her brother and the idiot's matching. I watched her leave, instead of using the stair's she leapt over the stand's. She put her phone in her back pocket and took out her duel disk.

This is going to be one hell of a show.

~Mia Kaiba's P.O.V~

I smirked as I saw the idiot I was going to duel.

"Get you game on" I said, smirking.

~~~~~~~THE END OF THE DUEL STARTS NOW~~~~~~~~~

I smiled excitedly as I won the duel. I turned around to see everyone's face in complete shock except Neo's and Jaden's. "WOOT!" Jaden yelled, jumping up. " YOU TEACH EM BRITCHE'S MIMI!" Neo yelled. I smiled and gave them a thumb's up. "Party at your's Jay! No rule against girl's at boy's dorms! And if there is, screw the rule's I have money!" I yelled walking back to the stand's. Everyone laughed at my stupidity.

When I got there I hugged Jaden and Neo. After this Neo dueled, and won. "And now, Jaden Yuki" Crowler said. I high fived Jaden as he jumped off the stage. "You go Jay! Teach 'em how to Domo!" Neo yelled. "WTF?" I laughed. Neo smiled and we watched Jaden duel.

Long story short, Jaden awesomely won. "AWESOMENESS!" Neo and I yelled in unison. "All right, you pass. You are now a Slifer Red student" Crowler said smirking. "WHAT?" I yelled. Crowler looked at me, about to scrunch up her/his nose and then saw I was a Kaiba. "He is very good at dueling, but his grade's are too low, Miss Kaiba" Crowler said, smirking. Chazz laughed behind me.

"STFU!" I yelled at him, before running to Jaden. "Stfu?" Chazz asked confused. "Shut the f*uck up" Neo said, smirking. Chazz growled and looked away. I ran to Jaden and hugged him. "It's ok Jay, your still super awesome!" I said, hugging him. He smiled and hugged me back. "Thanks Mimi." He said. 'Hey your not allowed in the arena, you already dueled! It's against the rule's!" Some teacher said. "SCREW THE RULE'S I HAVE MONEY!" I yelled. The teacher shut his trap quickly, while the student's laughed.

I smirked, grabbed Jaden's hand and ran out with Neo close behind.

Party time~!


End file.
